Día 10: No confíes en mí
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Bajo el sol desde hace media hora, la presentación de su prima estaba a punto de comenzar y si no llegaba significaría despedirse de pasar su materia de fotografía. Necesitaría un milagro para llegar a la presentación o para pasar su materia. Este fic participa en el Mes del NejiTenten 2017.


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 _De la secta para el mundo:_

Mes del NejiTenten 2017

 **Día 10: No confíes en mí.**

El sol estaba a lo alto, por su posición sería las dos o tres de la tarde, una hora perfecta si querías asarte con los rayos que salían de él.

Neji Hyuga soltó un refunfuño al sentir como comenzaba a sudar. Desvió sus ojos junto a sus pies, ahí estaba su motocicleta con una llanta ponchada y sin una gota de gasolina, ¿Por qué diablos no pudo parar en la gasolinera que estaba a una hora de ahí para hacer un servicio de rutina a su vehículo?, se hubiera ahorrado todo lo que estaba pasando y que su celular se quedara sin batería en el momento más alarmante de su vida. Ahora se encontraba sin transporte, sin celular, sin alimento y sin poder llegar a la presentación de ballet de su prima Hanabi.

La cosa más extraña que se formulaba en su mente, es que a pesar de que llevaba media hora averiado y abandonado a su suerte, no había pasado ningún otro auto, ninguna persona, nada que demostrara que aun existía vida en la Tierra o aunque sea en esa carretera.

Hanabi lo odiaría a morir cuando lo viera y estaba seguro que ya no le ayudaría a hacer su tarea de fotografía, aunque esa niña tenía trece años, diez menos que él, tenía un don de la fotografía, una materia de su último semestre de la cerrera de arquitectura.

Adiós a la amistad de Hanabi, adiós a la ayuda en fotografía, adiós a sus vacaciones que pasaría en alguna relajante playa y hola a todos sus libros para estudiar y presentar el extraordinario de fotografía que de seguro reprobaría por la parte práctica.

A lo lejos escuchó como un motor sonaba, reaccionó de inmediato y se colocó su mano en la frente para que hiciera una sombra a sus ojos y pudiera proyectarlos a lo lejos del camino. Si no se equivocaba ese era un sonido de auto y poco a poco escuchaba como se acercaba cada vez más hasta que por fin entró a su campo de visión. Estaría salvado, llegaría media hora tarde, pero estaba seguro de que Hanabi sería de las últimas chicas en hacer su presentación y eso ya no la mantendría enojado.

Se trataba de un auto clásico de tamaño normal, de color negro y convertible. Odió el tener que levantar la mano para hacer una parada a aquel auto que comenzó a desacelerar y se estacionaba junto a él. Y odió encontrarse una chica con un peinado de dos moños bajos, lentes de sol y vestida de negro.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Habló aquella chica y se quitó sus lentes para observar al Hyuga a los ojos.

—Mi motocicleta se descompuso y necesito llamarle a alguien para que venga a repararla, ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular? —Respondió el Hyuga sintiendo vergüenza a que aquella chica lo viera sudando.

—Mala suerte, turista—Murmuró la mujer y le mostró su celular con la pantalla apagada—, la batería de mi móvil se terminó hace veinte minutos.

Neji apretó nuevamente su mandíbula por el coraje de tener que volver a esperar que un auto pasara y lo auxiliara, mientras tanto esperaría hambriento junto a su motocicleta bajo ese inmenso calor.

— ¿No quieres que le lleve a una caseta de teléfono?

El hombre giró su vista de nuevo a la mujer y al fin notó la mirada en la suya, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, que incitaban a querer reflejarte por siempre en ellos, sus labios eran muy lindos, la piel tenía un tono moreno claro y su cabello castaño hacía un gran juego con su rostro fino. De seguro tendría tres años menos que él, pero de verdad era una mujer muy linda. Lo único que le incomodaba era la ropa negra y estorbosa que levaba encima, ¿Acaso no se estaría asando bajó esos pantalones negros, blusa negra y chaqueta de cuero?

—Si piensas que voy a secuestrarte y a asesinarte no te preocupes—Habló la mujer y trajo de vuelta a la realidad al Hyuga—. Eres muy guapo para secuestrarte, pero según mi amigo que estudia psicología no tengo ningún perfil suicida ni violento en mí.

Aquel comentario le hizo sacar una sonrisa a Neji y también le hizo interesarse más en ella.

— ¿Lo tienes por escrito? —Preguntó con burla el Hyuga mientras se subía al auto.

—No—Respondió de manera graciosa—. Pero te lo aseguro—Le sonrió y Neji se sintió perdido en aquellas perfectas hileras de dientes—. Me llamo Tenten Amma.

—Neji Hyuga.

—Bien, Neji, ¿Estaría bien que dejemos tu moto a la deriva?

—Es lo que menos me interesa—Murmuró—, necesito llegar a la ciudad.

—Te ofrecí llevarte a una caseta, no a la ciudad—Tenten frunció el ceño.

—Te pagaré el triple de lo que ganaría un taxista hasta allá.

Tenten abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, pero después aceptó para pisar el acelerador y comenzar a avanzar por lo que parecía una carretera desolada. Neji pasó sus ojos por todo el auto, de verdad estaba todo ordenado y limpio, recordó a Ino, su amiga de la universidad y a su asqueroso auto, de la misma manera pasaba con Naruto, el fastidioso novio de su prima. No podía creer que Hinata se subiera a un auto tan sucio como el de aquel rubio, pero le daba igual.

En el afán de encontrar algo mal acomodado sin lograrlo sus ojos captaron una cámara profesional en el regazo de la castaña. Era muy similar a la de su prima.

— ¿Eres un pervertido y me estás viendo las piernas? —Preguntó con burla la mujer.

—Veo la cámara—Afirmó el hombre y aclaro su garganta.

—Oh, ¿Te gusta la fotografía? —Tenten tomó la cámara de su regazo y se la dio a Neji, que la tomó de inmediato.

—No, la odio.

Tenten soltó una gran carcajada y asintió despacio. Neji pasó sus ojos en el artefacto que tenía en sus manos, era más pesada que la de su prima y parecía que el lente era de mejor calidad. La cámara de Tenten era mucho más profesional que la de su aficionada prima.

—Demuéstrame que tan malo eres.

Neji asintió despacio. Quizá con un lente mucho mejor que con el que siempre practicaba podría obtener fotos mucho mejores sin demasiado esfuerzo. Así que prendió la cámara y enfocó el paisaje que no era más que largos caminos de campos cubiertos con pastos, cuando obtuvo una buena imagen tomó la fotografía, giró y ahora enfocó a Tenten, que mordía su labio inferior, tenía su vista hacía al frente y movía sus dedos para golpearlos al volante al ritmo de la melodía que sonaba en la radio. Sin pensarlo tomó la foto y Tenten giró de golpe a verlo.

— ¿Qué haces? —Murmuró y volvió su vista al frente.

—Tomando una buena foto.

—Si salgo en ella es obvio que será muy buena—Sonrió.

— ¿Por qué usas negro?, ¿Acaso no te estás quemando por debajo de toda esa ropa?

—Tú tienes una corbata—Sonrió con burla y poco a poco detuvo el auto—, pero he querido cambiarme desde hace rato, así que lo haré ahora.

Tenten estacionó el auto y bajó de él, caminó hasta la cajuela y la abrió.  
Mientras tanto, Neji seguía practicando con aquella cámara, comenzó a enfocar el tablero del auto y poco a poco enfoco al espejo lateral del auto, sintió que su sangre quería brotar de su cuerpo cuando en él se reflejaba a la castaña con su ropa interior, intentando colocarse un vestido blanco hasta que lo logró, pasó un trago de saliva para refrescar su garganta. Sólo había tenido pensamientos pervertidos dos veces en su vida, el primero fue cuando su mejor amigo le mostró una revista inapropiada y la segunda vez la estaba experimentando en ese instante, al ver las curvas de aquella mujer y su conjunto negro de lencería. Escuchó como la puerta de la cajuela se cerraba y tocio un par de veces para desviar su mente a otro lado.

—Muéstrame lo que hacías—Habló Tenten que se encontraba junto a él, junto al espejo en el que segundos antes la observaba.

Neji la observó con las mejillas rojas, por fin tenía el vestido blanco que la cubría y su cabello estaba suelto.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Susurró apenado.

—De las fotos, ¿De que más? —Comenzó a reír.

Neji se sintió aliviado por un momento y extendió la cámara a la castaña que la tomó y comenzó a observar cada una de ellas con paciencia.

—Sí, odias la fotografía y ella te odia a ti—Comentó con burla y los ojos grises del Hyuga la miraron con enojo, a lo que Tenten optó por enfocar en pocos segundos y tomas una foto—, sí tienes paciencia tendrás una buena foto—Le mostró la foto de su propia mirada y el mismo Neji se sintió impactado por la facilidad y buen uso de la cámara—. Claro, también tienes que tener un buen modelo.

El Hyuga le sonrió de lado, estaba seguro que él había hecho un revoltijo en la mente de Tenten, de la misma forma que ella se lo había hecho a él, aquella chica le interesaba, y mucho. La miró por unos segundos y le valía un carajo nunca llegar a la presentación de su prima, sólo le importaba tener aquella vista por siempre, tener a aquella mujer castaña, sonriéndole, ver como el viento volaba alguno de sus cabellos ya sueltos y ondeaba el vestido blanco.  
Tenten le extendió una bolsa de frituras.

—Creo que no has comido—Habló y abrió la puerta del lado de Neji—. Y también te toca manejar.

Los ojos grises del Hyuga notaron como la mano de la mujer se extendía hacía él con las llaves de auto. Comenzó a temblar lentamente y prefirió que hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado varado en la carretera que decirle lo siguiente a la chica que le gustaba:

—No sé manejar.

—Pues aprenderás ahora.

Esperaba una burla, una carcajada, a ella diciéndole que era muy idiota al no saber manejar y que no se interesaba en chicos así. Pero nunca espero que ella se ofreciera a enseñarle a manejar en ese momento, le seguía sorprendiendo.

Así que salió del auto y espero a que Tenten tomara asiento para cerrarle la puerta y después dirigirse al lugar de conductor e introducir la llave para girarla y escuchar como el motor se encendía.

—Bien, has hecho los dos primeros pasos sin mi ayuda—Comentó la chica.

— ¿Dos? —Murmuró el Hyuga confundido—, sólo he prendido el auto.

—Y has sido caballeroso conmigo—Soltó en un susurró que fue claramente escuchado para Neji—. Ahora, está es la palanca para cambios de velocidades, variaran dependiendo del tipo de auto, como este es automático tiene solamente tres velocidades, si haces la palanca hacía abajo las cambiaras, estás en la primera velocidad, pero cambia a la dos para que podamos avanzar. Recuerda que tienes pedales abajo, acelerador y freno.

Neji asintió y poco a poco comenzó a entender el mecanismo del auto. No era tan difícil como él lo imaginaba, claro que era mucho más sencillo estar sobre una motocicleta, no era tantos cambios, pero un auto tampoco lo era y mucho menos si Tenten le explicaba con aquella paciencia que sólo pocas personas tenían. Escuchaba atentamente como Tenten le explicaba algunas cosas del auto, el uso de los espejos y que hacer en caso de emergencias de frenado. Agradeció que aquella carretera estuviera casi desolada, del o contrario el aprendizaje hubiera sido mucho más difícil.

A ratos la castaña se introducía una fritura en la boca y le daba una al hombre, que hasta ese momento iba haciendo un buen trabajo. Tenten cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos volvió a tomar su cámara y enfocó a Neji para sacar algunas fotografías, Lee no le creería que se había enamorado de un extraño que recogió en la carretera y volvería a examinar su estado psicológico.

— ¿Te gusta mucho la fotografía? —Preguntó el hombre

—A veces me gustan más los modelos o paisajes—Comentó con burla y la sacó otra sonrisa a Neji—. Soy fotógrafa profesional, me dirijo a la ciudad a hacer una sesión fotográfica de un edificio que se inaugurara la semana que viene y también tomare fotografías de una modelo.

Neji escuchaba atentamente, pero cuando escuchó que Tenten era fotógrafa profesional quiso frenar, pero pisó el acelerador, asustado pisó el siguiente pedal haciendo que el auto frenara bruscamente y la cámara saliera disparada de las manos de la mujer.

Ambos escucharon como el artefacto caía al suelo y crujió al recibir el golpe del cemento. Tenten soltó un alarido y abrió la puerta del auto de inmediato y para agacharse y tomar su cámara.

— ¿Se rompió? —Murmuró Neji avergonzado.

Pero recibió respuesta cuando Tenten le mostró el lente de la cámara roto.

—Demonios, eso te pasa por prestarle tu auto—Murmuró para sus adentros la mujer y con cuidado removió el lente de la cámara.

—Lo siento.

—Es mi culpa, ahora sigue manejando, ya casi llegamos.

Neji prefirió ya no decir nada, solamente obedeció lo que escuchó y volvió a conducir con mucho más cuidado. De reojo giraba a ver como Tenten guardaba el lente roto en un pañuelo. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, como decirle que lo sentía, que él podría comprarle una cámara mucho mejor, que si podía ayudarle a hacer su trabajo de fotografía y si aprobaba la materia quería invitarla a la playa.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta la fotografía? —Susurró Tenten, desapareciendo la cámara rota de su visa bajó su asiento.

—En arquitectura nos obligan a aprender perspectiva de la fotografía para los diseños, pero nunca fue un don para mí, ambas nos odiamos.

— ¿Tanto así que te encargas de asesinar todas las cámaras del mundo? —Comenzó a reír la chica, pero para Neji era difícil pensar en reír.

—Lo siento mucho—Murmuró y a lo lejos observó cómo se asomaba la ciudad.

—No importa, con el dinero que me pagaras por traerte hasta aquí podre comprar un lente mejor.

—Un momento—Habló el Hyuga—, ¿tu destino era la ciudad desde un principio y tuviste el descaro de cobrarme?

—Tú ofreciste el dinero, Hyuga—Comenzó a reír la mujer—, además debo agradecer que condujiste la mitad del camino.

Si no se tratara de Tenten, de seguro ya le habría gritado de cosas, pero no podía reclamar nada, aparte de que la castaña tenía razón, él había ofrecido dinero, ella nunca pidió nada y viendo el lado bueno, había aprendido a manejar.

Pero tampoco iba a dejar que su lado humano lo atacara, si pagó por el auto podría usarlo hasta que él quisiera, así que condujo hasta la escuela de danza de su prima sin pedirle permiso a la dueña. En ese lugar le avisaría a su tío que su moto se quedó averiada a mitad del camino, quizá seguiría ahí, pero si no podría comprarse otra… o un auto.

—Para estacionar el auto tienes que tener en cuenta la distancia—Tenten señalo una palanca—, con ella puedes ir de reversa y tienes que estar al pendiente de los espejos.

Neji asintió y poco a poco estacionó el auto, no era un gran aparcamiento, pero para ser el primero se sentía satisfecho. Ambos salieron del auto, Tenten con la ayuda del Neji y se observaron en silencio por algunos segundos. A la castaña le hubiera encantado tener una cámara para fotografiar ese momento, pero se conformaría con la fotografía que guardaría en su mente.

—Has sido un buen alumno—Sonrió la mujer y recibió las llaves del auto con el dinero que había prometido.

—Genial—Susurró—, gracias.

Tenten asintió y al ver que Neji se quedó sin nada más que decir, dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrir el auto.

— ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme en mi trabajo final? —Murmuró el hombre y la castaña giró a verlo.

—Sí—Respondió enseguida.

— ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte a comprar el lente de tu cámara?

—Claro que sí—Tenten comenzó a reír y recibió la tarjeta de presentación que Neji le ofrecía, en donde decía su número de teléfono y correo electrónico. Se sintió aliviada al saber que ese no sería en final—. Te llamare en la noche.

Neji asintió y observó como de nuevo Tenten iba a entrar al auto.

—Si obtengo una buena calificación en el trabajo de fotografía, ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?

Tenten respingó y miró de manera alarmante a Neji, pero observó aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a él.

—Espero que obtengas una buena nota—La chica se paró en las puntas de sus pies para tener una buena altura y depositarle un beso rápido en los labios.

Claro que le llamaría.

.

.

.

.

.

¡HOLA!

Estoy con que escribo un fic para el mes y no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora. Me gustó el tema, en sí era escuela de manejo pero lo modifiqué un poco y creo que al final quedo muy escaso el tema de la manejada.

Pero me gustó mucho.

Por cierto, para este fic me inspire mucho en el video de "No confíes en mí" de Camilo Septimo. Aunque ese video tiene un muy distinto final, creo que me ayudo a pensar en este fic. Les recomiendo que vean el video, además la chica se me figura mucho a Tenten por las facciones. También mi título se debe al video.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios y muchos mas fic's de esta linda pareja. Apenas vamos diez días, así que no podemos dejar de estar felices por todos los fics que vendrán.

Un saludo y sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos.


End file.
